


i would lose myself for you

by GL_aDOS



Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kissing, Knight!Yuu, Royalty AU, Smut, fem!mikayuu, flowers and fucking, princess!mika, uhhhh what else, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL_aDOS/pseuds/GL_aDOS
Summary: Mikaela didn’t know what to say, still not used to anyone paying such honest attention to her. Making gestures not because of her status, but because they cared. It just about made her eyes sting—why had it taken meeting Yuuichirou to realise just how incredibly lonely and affection-starved she had been her entire life?royalty au (fem mikayuu)





	i would lose myself for you

**Author's Note:**

> h. all i have to say is that wow i am such a Lesbian,
> 
> i wrote this over a yEAR ago. my friends forced me to post this I hope they’re happy now smh. ENJOY

Mikaela stood by the window, following the raindrops with her eyes as they trailed their way down, until finally nearing the edge. They fought against it, tried to cling, but the breach was in the end inevitable, and the drops disappeared from Mikaela’s vision. It may be a silly thought, but somewhere, she felt a stab of jealousy. She, too, wanted to fall.

 

Away from her hometown, her duties, the overwhelming knowledge that she would one day rule this kingdom.

 

She didn't want any of that nonsense to keep plaguing her mind. It was tearing her apart.

 

As if answering her prayers, a deviant—yet, to her, very familiar—knock was heard from the wooden door behind her, prompting the end to her one-sided staring-contest.

 

“Come in,” she said, afraid her voice emitted a bit too quickly.

 

The hinges creaked, and into Mikaela’s chamber stepped her only escape, in the form of one of her most trusted knights. Once the door closed behind her, a smile was on the knight’s lips just as their eyes locked from across the room. The smile wasn’t yet returned.

 

“You know you’re not allowed up here, Yuu-chan,” Mikaela murmured, still loud enough for her voice to be caught by Yuuichirou. She was leaning her hands against the windowsill behind her. “Especially not at this hour.”

 

If possible, Yuuichirou’s smile grew fonder. “I don't mean to offend you, my dear princess, but that’s what you always say.” She got down on one knee, bowing for her supposed superior. Mikaela knew it was only a tease; never would they act formal towards each other when there were no other eyes to see.

 

“Oh, get up, you dork,” Mikaela spoke with faux-irritation. Her command was immediately followed, and when they met again, the quirk of lips seemed to be very contagious. She gave in.

 

“As you wish,” said Yuuichirou.

 

Yuuichirou made her way over to her, looking around the room curiously as if she hadn't been there a million times already. Oddly enough, she kept one hand glued to her back, which Mikaela only took notice of now.

 

“What are you hiding?” she asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

 

“Hmm? Oh, these?” Yuuichirou glanced behind her once, before she made a dramatic reveal to show what she had hid. “Just a little something that made me think of you.”

 

Mikaela blinked twice at the red flowers presented right in front of her face. Then, as she realised who they were for, a bright blush broke out on her cheeks.

 

“For me…?” she asked hesitantly, already reaching out to take the bouquet when she received a nod in answer. “They’re really pretty.”

 

“Perfect, isn’t it?” Yuuichirou reached forward to tuck a stray lock of blonde hair behind Mikaela’s ear. “Pretty flowers for an even prettier girl.”

 

Ducking her head, she hid behind the flowers. They smelled wonderful.

 

“Y-You didn’t have to,” she said bashfully.

 

“Nonsense. You know I would spend every day of my life proving how much you mean to me.”

 

“I-” Mikaela didn’t know what to say, still not used to anyone paying such honest attention to her. Making gestures not because of her status, but because they _cared_. It just about made her eyes sting—why had it taken meeting Yuuichirou to realise just how incredibly lonely and affection-starved she had been her entire life? She cleared her throat and continued. “Thank you... I really appreciate it. So much.”

 

She placed the bouquet on her bedside table, deciding to put them in water later. Her eyes lingered on them, before turning back to Yuuichirou again.

 

“Anything for you,” Yuuichirou replied. She gently grabbed Mikaela’s wrist and placed her lips on the back of the connecting hand. Sparks shot up Mikaela’s back as Yuuichirou gave all her knuckles the same treatment, gazing up at her with love-filled eyes the entire time. Mikaela’s own eyes drooped.

 

“You’re embarrassing me…” Mikaela complained with her other hand covering her mouth, although the ministrations were making her swoon.

 

“I'm glad.”

 

Mikaela made a humming noise, prompting her to elaborate.

 

The kisses on her hand relented, and Yuuichirou instead grabbed onto either side of her waist. Thumbs rubbed over the material of her dress, just at the dip of her hip bones.

 

“I'm glad I get to see this side of you. Out there you’re always so stoic and you never let your emotions show—which is a good trait, considering what you are.” _Royalty_. “But… it’s refreshing to witness you acting so shy,” she murmured and kissed Mikaela’s cheek, letting their foreheads bump together. “I'm glad I get to see the side of you that’s really _you_.”

 

Mikaela wanted to cry. It was such a sweet thing to be told, and she wanted to tell Yuuichirou that she would hang the moon in the sky for her. So, she opened her mouth, and…

 

“You’re such a sap,” she said, her words followed by a giggle as she cradled Yuuichirou’s cheeks. The laughter was soon echoed.

 

“Says the one who was stuttering over her words a moment ago.”

 

“ _Hey.”_

 

“Hmm… speaking of which,” Yuuichirou’s voice dropped, “There’s another side of you that only I get to see.”

 

Mikaela squirmed as Yuuichirou pulled their lower bodies flush together. “Now…? I have to go to the court tomorrow morning, you know.”

 

The vibrations of Yuuichirou’s humming against her throat tore a small gasp from her. “It’s been a long day for you, hasn't it?” she said soothingly, “Let me help you relax…”

 

There wasn't really any need for convincing, as Mikaela was always craving for Yuuichirou and was won over by just the simple touch of hands roaming her lower back. She pulled gently on Yuuichirou’s hair, inviting her head to rise to Mikaela’s level again, and slotted their lips together in newfound passion.

 

The bed creaked as a tangle of bodies fell down on it.

 

  ___________

 

“Ah…”

 

Mikaela tangled her hands in Yuuichirou’s hair, pressing her cheek against the pillow and biting her lower lip. Her abdomen jumped underneath the hot lips moving over it, travelling lower and lower.

 

Her underwear was the only garment left keeping her from total nudity, but it appeared that Yuuichirou was more than eager to rectify that issue. She sneaked both her index fingers underneath the elastic on opposite sides, letting her head hover just above where Mikaela was currently aching. Only the faintest, warm breath that Yuuichirou released had Mikaela’s thighs jolting.

 

When Yuuichirou just barely pressed her nose down over her, Mikaela let out a whine mixed with a plea.

 

Yuuichirou looked up at her, eyes burning, before moving to give her a kiss on the lips that were hanging open.

 

“Gosh, you are so irresistible,” she murmured against her mouth, “How are you mine?”

 

Even if Mikaela had an answer to give, she was too focused on watching Yuuichirou slowly slip her panties down over her legs, discarding them on the floor.

 

She sat back on her heels, letting her eyes move over Mikaela’s body.

 

“Don't just… sit there,” Mikaela breathed, “I need you.”

 

“Sorry, I just can't help but stare at you sometimes.” She caressed the outer side on both of Mikaela’s thighs. “Especially when you’re spread out like this.”

 

“Perv,” Mikaela teased and chortled despite herself.

 

Yuuichirou winked playfully.

 

Then, she placed her index finger and middle finger over Mikaela’s folds, making a scissoring motion. Mikaela shuddered, her stomach dropping as she felt more of that wetness oozing out of her.

 

After a sharp intake of breath at the sight, Yuuichirou leaned down, finally giving Mikaela what she craved for.

 

Minutes later, Mikaela was grasping onto the sheets, rolling her hips against the fingers moving deeply inside her and the tongue lapping like a kitten over her clit.

 

“Oh my _god...!_ ” It was almost a sob. Yuuichirou always knew how to take care of her, knew exactly what made her thrash around—what spots, what pace. Meaning there wasn't any surprise when she almost too early spoke, “I- I’m really close... _Yuu_ …” She squeezed her eyes shut over the white spots dancing around the corners.

 

“I know, love,” Yuuichirou panted, quickly replacing her mouth with two fingers that she’d covered with saliva, moving them in rapid circles. “Come for me… Be my good girl.”

 

Mikaela was immediately weak.

 

She clenched down on the fingers, stilling for a second before her legs convulsed in their tight hold around Yuuichirou’s waist. Pleasured tears slipped down her cheeks, chanting Yuuichirou’s name as she was fingered through the orgasm. Yuuichirou was quick to move up, successfully searching with her mouth for the most sensitive part of Mikaela’s neck to amplify the high. Mikaela had long ago established that nothing could make her come as good as she did from Yuuichirou’s ministrations, and the theory was being proven right at this very moment.

 

Once the high dissipated into a lingering satisfaction, she was quick to notice how her lover was practically shaking, still untouched since she’d entered the room. The sight made Mikaela’s heart ache with adoration, an overwhelming want to _touch_ Yuuichirou filling her core.

 

“Sweetheart, let me help you,” Mikaela cooed, slipping her hand in between Yuuichirou’s legs to return the favor. Yuuichirou was still wearing her undershirt and underwear. Pulling the silky material to the side wasn't much of a problem, and Yuuichirou moaned sweetly against Mikaela’s shoulder as Mikaela rubbed her gently. “You did so well, Yuu-chan. I love you so much.”

 

“Hnn…”

 

“Let me show you…”

 

She knew Yuuichirou wanted to hear those affectionate words, proved right when Yuuichirou bucked her hips down, urging Mikaela on with a burning impatience that was typical of her. Quickening the pace, Mikaela soon had Yuuichirou grinding down in repetitive motions, speaking an incoherent mess of _faster_ and _don't stop_ and _please._ As if Mikaela wanted anything less than to make her see _stars._

 

Suddenly Yuuichirou’s lower body stuttered and her hand flew down on instinct to press over Mikaela’s fingers, whimpering loudly as she did. The pace turned into small but hard and fast circles, and it was all it took for Yuuichirou to start gasping for air before she was tipped over the edge.

 

Of course, Mikaela only wanted the very best for Yuuichirou, so she kissed the crown of her head and started moving again. She knew Yuuichirou loved the overstimulation and was never satisfied with only one time.

 

Mikaela delivered, and certainly didn’t mind her fingers being covered in the proof of Yuuichirou’s pleasure.

 

...Once they were sated, Yuuichirou encircled Mikaela’s waist from the front and buried her face in the hair by her shoulder. They both gazed into the darkness of the room with heavy-lidded eyes, hearts pounding with excess love. Being held so sweetly after making love nearly brought her to tears.

 

It was wonderful, Mikaela thought as Yuuichirou traced small, lazy hearts over her naked back.

 

During these moments she didn't have any responsibilities.

 

She wasn't a princess.

 

No one was cowering before her.

 

In here she was simply Mika, a girl who simply fell too quickly and a bit too hard for the person she held in her arms almost every night.

 

Like this, she didn't have to anguish over the thought that their love wasn't meant to be, that she would one day be married off to a man she did not know… no longer able to experience Yuuichirou looking at her as if she was the light in this world.

 

“Mika.” Yuuichirou’s voice caught her attention. She looked down, but Yuuichirou’s face was still buried in Mikaela’s neck, making it impossible to see her eyes.

 

“...Yes?”

 

A beat, and then, “ _Please._ ” Mikaela had never heard her beg so brokenly. “Please, run away with me. I love you so _so_ much and I… I want to spend my life with you…! _Without_ hiding.”

 

Silence ensued. It stretched on for quite a while, the tick of a clock filling the room.

 

Apparently Yuuichirou got worried, because she soon whispered a “Mika _…?”_ and lifted her head. That’s when both of them discovered the tears sliding down Mikaela’s cheeks.

 

Before Yuuichirou could fret and wipe them away, Mikaela _giggled_.

 

“I… I never thought you’d ask.”

 

After a gasp, Yuuichirou beamed.

 

  __________

 

Within a week, Mikaela was discretely packing her most valuable things in her bag. It couldn’t be too much, as they wanted a light travel.

 

She looked out the window, gaze stuck at the stars.

 

All she could wish for, _beg_ the heavens for, was that by the end of the day, at least the one she loves would have made it safely out of the city...

**Author's Note:**

> owo


End file.
